ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimatrix II (TNO)
The Ultimate Omnimatrix II, referred to as the Ultimatrix II, is the device that Curtis wields. Appearance The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, didn't resemble a wristwatch, looking more like a gauntlet. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm (since the band's ability to morph its shape wasn't placed into it). The selection interface was identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect what mode the Ultimatrix was in. The main color is pink. History Originally created by Albedo, the Ultimatrix II's power core was unstable and incomplete, so he contained the device in high security storage. Azmuth stole the Ultimatrix II from Albedo and was able to stabilize the core, as well as "surpassing" the prototype Omnitrix by adding the evolutionary function. Features General *The Ultimatrix functioned as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. *The Ultimatrix could access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. *The Ultimatrix had a Master Control. *Pressing the black button next to the dial makes the Ultimatrix larger in size, so it can be slipped off. *The Ultimatrix could add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable. *The Ultimatrix automatically reverted the user back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt or knocked out. *The Ultimatrix had the ability to transform between alien forms with or without touching the Ultimatrix symbol. *The Ultimatrix was able to scan human-alien hybrids in order to unlock the alien's DNA. Evolutionary Function *The Ultimatrix had the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. *The evolution feature worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. Extensions *The Ultimatrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Ultimatrix could detect other Matrix cores like Eunice. *The Ultimatrix served as a communicator when transformed and not transformed, like the other Omnitrixes. Clothing *The Ultimatrix could change and create different types of clothing or accessories on specific alien forms, with the clothes either colored white and black or green and black. Ben doesn't quite know how the feature worked. It is shown that returning aliens had unique clothing to them. **According to Dwayne, Albedo individually applied this function to each of the aliens. Voice Command *The Ultimatrix had a Voice Command, just like the Omnitrix. **Ultimatrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Ultimatrix recognize the wearer and activates Voice Command. Malfunctions *The Ultimatrix couldn't detect outer dimensional creatures. *The Ultimatrix did not possess the ability to restore DNA. *The Ultimatrix always went into Capture Mode when there is a sapient species' DNA that isn't in the Codon Stream within its proximity. Thus, it couldn't be used to transform until the DNA is obtained or the specimen is no longer in range. *The Ultimatrix did not possess the ability to revive species stored on Primus, due to it not being added by Azmuth at the stage of development it was in and Albedo didn't add it. *The Ultimate Forms eventually became sentient inside the Ultimatrix. *Technical glitches caused power glitches that would cause random flight and abilities not native to the alien species, as well as leaving all the aliens naked and cold. Unlocked Aliens Category:Devices Category:Omnitrix Category:TNO Category:Waybig101 Category:Waybig101's Stuff Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse